Many data processing tasks involve converting an ordered sequence of inputs into an ordered sequence of outputs. For example, machine translation systems translate an input sequence of words in one language into a sequence of words in another language. As another example, pronunciation systems convert an input sequence of graphemes into a target sequence of phonemes.
Neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of nonlinear units to predict an output for a received input. Some neural networks include one or more hidden layers in addition to an output layer. The output of each hidden layer is used as input to the next layer in the network, i.e., the next hidden layer or the output layer. Each layer of the network generates an output from a received input in accordance with current values of a respective set of parameters.
Some neural networks are recurrent neural networks. A recurrent neural network is a neural network that receives an input sequence and generates an output sequence from the input sequence. In particular, a recurrent neural network can use some or all of the internal state of the network from a previous time step in computing an output at a current time step. An example of a recurrent neural network is a long short-term (LSTM) neural network.